


Stark Now Hear the Angels Sing

by hotchoco195



Series: Stark Raving Mad [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drunk Sex, Even the super soldier gets plastered, F/M, Gift Giving, M/M, Manipulative Loki, Tony Prince of Partying, Truth or Dare, Way too much mead, in entirely good ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come one, come all, to Christmas at Stark Manor! Just make sure you bring an extra liver, because Tony is not tolerating any of this sissy eggnog shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Now Hear the Angels Sing

Tony snuck his head around the corner of the lounge. He couldn’t see Loki but that didn’t mean anything. Sometimes the god walked around invisibly just to be annoying.

“Jarv?” he whispered.

“The coast is clear, sir.” The AI answered through his comm.

Tony scurried across the room, shopping bags held tight to his chest, and bolted into the laundry. It was the one place Loki wouldn’t think to look since he never had to wash anything. Tony stood on the counter and pushed one of the ceiling tiles up, hiding his purchase in the roof.

“Tony?” Loki called.

“Yeah babe?” he rushed into the hall.

“Steve’s here.” The god looked up as he dropped a bunch of shopping on the kitchen counter, the captain right behind him.

“Hey man! Enjoying the Christmas lights?” Tony smirked, gesturing at the window where the bright red and green that currently decorated Stark Tower was reflected in the buildings around them.

“Uh, sure.”

“Please, don’t hold back with the praise. This is nothing compared to my plans for the party.”

“What party?”

“My Yule party!”

“Is that thing still on?”

“Is it still on!” Tony scoffed, “It’s going to be the biggest Avenger blowout in history.”

“Tony, there are only six of us.” He rolled his eyes at Loki, the god smiling in return.

“And Darcy.”

“Seven. Big whoop.”

“We don’t need numbers to cause mayhem. Ask Lokes.”

Steve held his hand up. “I don’t wanna hear about any ‘mayhem’ you two have been causing.”

“Jesus, get your head out of the gutter Rogers. It’s gonna be us, Stark Manor, unlimited booze, flashing lights and a shitload of food. Make sure you’re at the Tower in time to get a lift with the rest of the gang.”

“Tony...” Steve sighed.

“It’s Christmas, Steve. You’re coming to my country house and getting wasted, and that’s it.”

“Fine,” He sighed, “Are we doing this?”

“Hells yeah. Jarvis, fire up some Need for Speed. The captain needs schooling.”

 

On Christmas Eve Tony loaded them all into cars and drove out to Stark Manor in the Hamptons. Bruce struggled to get comfortable in the backseat, squishing himself into a pretzel shape around the huge wooden crate beside him.

“What the hell is in this, Tony? You’ve got enough luggage to build a fort with.”

“That, my friend, is a gift from our pal Thor. Asgardian mead for our celebrations.”

“It’s very good.” Loki looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Couldn’t it have ridden in the back?”

“But I’ve already got two suitcases and the portable Mark V in there.”

“If it troubles you, Bruce, we can switch seats.” Loki said.

“I’ll survive. Being cramped is better than a front row seat to Tony’s carol singing.”

“Hey!”

They pulled up to the huge gates and Tony rolled down the window, punching a code into the pad on the wall. “Open up, Jarv.”

“Why do you need the code if you can just ask?” Bruce frowned.

“It’s a bit more complex than that. Jarvis checks my voice, the pinpad scans my fingerprints and the code is well, the code. It’s a three part system.”

“It’s impressive.” The scientist whistled.

“Well Starks have to be careful.” He said matter-of-fact.

The other two cars followed them up the driveway through a well-kept garden, tall oaks spreading their limbs over the lawn. The house was red brick and white trim, very classic American colonial with white pillars and a long balcony under the peaked roof. Loki shook his head at the giant bronze Iron Man statue in front of the doors.

“When did you get a chance to commission that?”

“Didn’t have to – I ran it up with the same machines that make the actual suits.”

“Oh, so you are an artist now too?”

He winked. “When you’ve got talent...”

They climbed out, Loki taking the huge case of mead as Tony grabbed their cases. Clint and Darcy were whispering and looking at the statue, giggling quietly.

“Bedrooms are on the second floor, they’re labelled cos I had some special goodies brought in for ya – no need to thank me, all part of the package.”

“What kind of goodies?” Steve’s gaze narrowed sceptically.

“Chamomile tea for Bruce, some of your favourite sodas, that sort of jazz.”

“That’s actually really thoughtful Tony.”

“Well don’t sound so surprised.” He rolled his eyes.

“Cease teasing the good captain. Don’t you have things to set up?” Loki looked at him expectantly.

“Right. Feel free to explore guys!” he hurried inside.

 

Steve adjusted his jeans again and winced. “I’m not sure I should let you take me shopping again.”

“Come on Cap, you wear tighter than that for kicking people’s asses. No one’s asking you to get physical here.” Darcy straightened her glasses.

“Unless you’re into that.” Clint winked.

Steve blushed and Natasha smacked the back of the archer’s head. “Shut it, Barton.”

“Where’s Tony?” Darcy looked around, “He made this big show about having us all here for the party and now he’s not even here.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, think he and Loki got distracted. I heard something I don’t wanna repeat on my way down.”

“Ew! Can’t they keep it in their pants for five minutes?” Clint curled his lip, nose wrinkling.

“No Barton, we can’t. And can you blame me?” Tony bounded in, “Jarv, turn the music up and the lights down, this party is officially on!”

Loki walked in combing out his hair with his fingers and Tony yanked the taller man hard against his side.

“You want some punch, my sweet prince?”

“Not from the likes of you. How will I know what’s in it?” he purred.

“I’ll crack the mead then. Where’s Bruce?”

“Hiding from you I think.” Natasha said.

“Jarv, tell Bruce to get his ass down here. We are drinking, commencing now.”

“Bruce can’t drink, Tony.” Steve said.

“He doesn’t have to drink, he just has to attend.”

Tony headed for the bottles lined up along the middle of the table, pouring a glass for Loki before his own. He took a whiff from the rim and blinked.

“Woo, that’s strong.”

“Yeah?” Clint came over, “Gimme some.”

“Watch out Lewis, he’ll be all over you later.”

“What do you mean later?” the brunette poured her own cup, “I’m gonna steal him away as soon as you’re not looking.”

Bruce came down the stairs reluctantly and Tony beamed. “There he is. Get over here and have some holiday liveliness, you Grinch.”

“I’m not a Grinch.” The older man scowled.

“You are green though.”

“And your heart grows three sizes all the time.” Clint snickered.

 

Despite Steve’s concerns, the party was pretty good. Tony had set up a playlist that had something for everyone, shifting from old school rock to even older school jazz and swing, Top 40 dance to ‘80s and then techno with the odd Christmas classic thrown in. The mead was strong and soon everyone but Bruce was giggling and stumbling a bit. The Avengers danced, Steve awkwardly at first until he started to feel the alcohol, Tony leading Loki through an impromptu tango.

“We should play a drinking game!” the billionaire raised his hand excitedly.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea…” Bruce grimaced.

“Nah, it’ll be great. Come on, everybody sit down.”

He dragged Loki to the table, the others following slowly, Natasha with a grip on both Steve and Bruce.

Tony did a quick head count, frowning, “Where are Clint and Darce?”

“I think they had other things to do.” Bruce muttered.

“What are we playing?” Natasha tapped her knuckles on the table.

“Lokes babe, will you pass me the cards in the sideboard there?”

“No. No poker, no blackjack, nothing where Nat can fleece us.” Bruce complained.

“Truth or dare then. We take turns to draw cards, red means truth, black means dare. Then no one can wimp out and pick one or the other every time, _Steve_.”

“What! I don’t.”

“You do and you know it,” Tony took the cards as Loki kissed his cheek, shuffling, “We all in?”

“I’m up for it.” Nat shrugged.

“Okay. But I reserve the right to run away if it’s too much.” Bruce inhaled with resignation.

“Yeah. Some game rules, I think. Keep it fun, keep it safe.” Steve said, trying to sound like the usual firm team leader and slurring slightly.

“Deal. It’s no good if we end up sobbing over old one night stands or something.” Tony put the deck in the middle and drew the top card.

“Truth…who decides the question?” Loki asked.

“Anyone.”

Bruce smirked. “I’ve got one. How many times have you had sex in the Iron Man suit?”

Loki suddenly found the ceiling very interesting, the god’s mouth twitching at the side.

“Hmm…I wanna say five.”

“Five?”

“But never in a battlefield situation, boss. Promise.” He waggled his fingers at Steve.

“Loki’s turn.”

The god pulled a card and held it up. “Dare.”

“Ooh!” Tony grinned, “I can think of a few.”

“None from him,” Natasha clapped a hand over his mouth, “I dare you to wear fluffy bunny ears for the rest of the game.”

“Do we have any of those?” Bruce frowned at her.

“He’s got the magic, I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

“Done.” Loki gestured to his head, a big floppy pair of ears on a headband appearing.

Tony chuckled. “Aw, you’re so cute!”

“Focus, Tony. Bruce’s turn.”

 

They played a few rounds, Steve opting out on his truths with shots of mead, starting to sway in his seat. Bruce, Tony’s signature on his cheek in thick marker, drew a black card. Loki sat forward eagerly, eyes darting between Natasha and Bruce with a mischievous smirk.

“I dare you to kiss Lady Natasha.”

Bruce looked at him, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “What?”

“Oh I like this one. I double dare ya!” Tony clapped.

“Do we know if that’s safe?” Steve squinted at them around his tipsiness.

“It’s a kiss, Rogers. He’s not gonna get all hot and bothered.”

“I dunno, I think you’re underestimating Tasha.” Loki grinned.

“We don’t know if it’s safe, and even if it is she’s my team member. I’m not taking advantage while she’s drunk.” Bruce made a face.

“Who you calling drunk, doctor? I’m Russian. This is a walk in the park.” She waved her glass.

“I still think it’s a bad idea.”

“So drink.” Tony shrugged one shoulder.

“That’s not fair. You know I can’t.”

“Then I guess you have to take the dare, Brucey.”

“Bruce, it’s fine, really. Just come over here and give me a peck and we’ll get on with the game.”

He looked at the redhead fearfully, glancing at Tony and Loki for some escape and finding none. Even Steve seemed alright with it but that may have been because he was falling asleep at the table.

“Okay. Fine. One peck.”

He stood and walked around, bending down so their faces were level.

“Um, sorry again about this.”

“It’s not a problem, Bruce.” She smiled and pressed their lips together.

Tony whooped and beat his hands on the table as Steve snorted a laugh, but Loki’s smile was all devilment and smugness. Natasha’s hand touched Bruce’s shoulder ever so lightly, just enough to keep him there without being obvious. Her lips moved slowly, careful even with all the mead she’d drunk. Bruce was stiff from the neck down, hands sort of hovering in mid-air like a robot, but he was kissing back eagerly enough.

“Uh, guys?” Tony said, earning himself a smack in the chest from Loki, “Ouch! Babe, what the hell?”

“Hush.”

Natasha pulled away with a grin, biting her lip, and Bruce stayed frozen with his eyes closed for a minute.

“You okay Brucey?” Tony leaned in cautiously, “Not gonna Hulk out on us, buddy?”

“I’m good. I’m, uh, fine.” He stood, quickly moving back to his seat.

“Steve’s turn.” Natasha said.

“I think I’m gonna call it a night,” he heaved himself up on his hands, knocking the chair over as he staggered.

“Whoa! Okay, let me give you a hand cap.” Tony stood, slinging the blond’s arm over his shoulders as he helped him towards the stairs.

“I haven’t been drunk since the ‘40s, you know?”

“I know. Let’s hope that super serum cancels out the hangover.”

 

Loki poured himself another glass and pushed the cards towards Natasha. “Let’s keep going. Tony can catch up.”

“I dunno – maybe I should head up too.” Bruce rubbed his neck.

“Bruce, you’re the only sober one. If you leave who will stop us doing something ridiculous like letting Tony fly his suit around the lounge room or going outside to build a fort in the snow?” Loki scolded.

The scientist looked resigned as Natasha drew her card but he didn’t try to leave.

“Truth.”

“Do you have a crush on any of the other Avengers?” Loki answered like lightning.

"Yes."

“Really?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah. Surprised?” she leaned back in her chair.

“I just never figured you for the ‘crush’ kind of girl. You’re so grounded.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of being closed off all the time? Always having to be in control?”

“Yeah. Yeah I guess I can see that.”

“Shall we skip Tony?” Loki looked between them.

“Don’t you dare!” the genius ran back in, “Deal me a card, sugar!”

They were halfway through the deck when Tony yawned, his huge plastic clip-on earrings jingling as he moved his jaw.

“Dude, your brother should get like...a medal. This mead is the best shit I’ve ever had.”

Loki smiled. “It’s been so long since I’ve tasted it and yet the memories come pouring back so easily.”

“You know who else deserves a medal?” Tony snickered, running his nose up Loki’s neck.

“Hey! Mixed company.” Natasha complained.

“Lokes, you’ve got three seconds to get us upstairs before my fellow heroes get an eyeful.” Tony started stripping off his jacket and tugging his t-shirt up.

“You’ll excuse us. I don’t like to share.” The god smiled. He touched a hand to Tony’s wrist and they disappeared, Tony’s shirt abandoned on the edge of the table.

“Well. Seems no one in this team can keep their hormones in check.” Bruce chuckled softly, gathering up the last of the cards.

“It’s a high risk lifestyle. We have to take what pleasure we can get.”

“I suppose it’s time to hit the hay.” He stood.

“Wait,” she grabbed his wrist, “One last call?”

“Uh, okay,” he picked up the top card, “Truth.”

Natasha moved around the table until she was standing almost touching him, head tilted back as her eyes searched his face. “Do you really want to go to bed alone?”

He didn’t reply, lip trembling a little as her scent and the heat of the room got to him, her closeness overwhelming.

“Come on, Bruce. You know the rules.” Natasha said softly.

“It’s a complicated question.”

“Not really. Yes or no?”

*****

Loki was woken by the sound of alien-chest-bursting retching, the explosive sounds interrupted by curses and...sobbing?

“Tony?”

“Do _not_ come in here, babe. It’s like a fucking warzone – and I should know.”

“Tony, are you ill?” he hurried out of bed, leaning on the ensuite doorframe.

The inventor was crouching in front of the toilet, his whole face yellow, eyes hazy above haggard cheeks. “Jesus fucking Christ, am I ill? This hangover is like having a tiny marching band tramping through my brain while a fire hose of acid coats the inside of my stomach. Fuck Thor. Fuck mead. Fuck Asgard.”

“Aw, my poor love.” He knelt beside him, placing a cool hand on Tony’s forehead.

“How can you be fine?”

“I am a god.”

“Yeah, well fuck you too then. I hope Nat and Steve are suffering this badly.”

“The captain’s metabolism has almost certainly caught up by now, and as for Lady Natasha...I think she is busy with other pursuits.”

“What are you talkin-” Tony stopped abruptly to vomit more.

Loki placed a hand on his shoulder and inhaled sharply, magic flowing through his palm into Tony’s skin. The engineer’s limbs stopped shaking, his breath coming back, and he closed his eyes gratefully as his aches faded.

“Fuck, marrying you was the best decision I ever made.”

“Glad to hear you still think so. Come, clean yourself up and we can exchange our gifts.”

“I think I still need a bit of help.” Tony grinned rakishly.

“Oh?” Loki quirked his lips.

“Yeah. Maybe an extra hand.”

“Really...I think you are the one who owes me for repairing the damage of your intemperance.”

“I could handle that.”

Loki grinned and turned the shower on, helping Tony up. He stripped off the sweat-soaked shirt and pants the human was wearing, tossing them aside. He undid his own robe excruciatingly slowly, eyes on Tony the whole time. When it dropped to the floor he stood there naked for a moment before turning and stepping under the spray.

“Come on then, husband. Where is my Christmas reward?”

Tony almost tripped over himself crossing the room, Loki laughing as the smaller man attacked his mouth.

 

When the hot water eventually ran out (and they were both feeling much merrier) the pair towelled off and sat on their bed, gifts in hand.

“I wasn’t really sure what to get you this year...I mean how could I top this?” Tony tapped the arc reactor bracelet around Loki’s wrist.

“How indeed. Whatever you got, I know I will love it.”

Tony handed him a package slightly smaller than a shoebox but a similar shape, wrapped in red and green with an enormous bow. Loki peeled off the wrapping carefully, smoothing a hand over the leather cover of the book.

“Shakespeare’s Love Sonnets. Is this one of your Midgardian bards?”

“Yeah. He’s kind of _the_ guy when it comes to romantic poetry.”

Loki opened it and flicked through a few pages, stopping when he came to an empty hollow that had been cut out.

“What has happened to it?” he frowned, “Who would do such a thing to a piece of literature?”

“It’s a fake book.”

“A fake book!” his brows shot up indignantly.

“You usually hide stuff in them. I thought you could use yours for this.” Tony handed him another smaller package.

Loki opened it, still looking grim about the seeming desecration of knowledge. It was a bundle tied up with ribbon, and he loosened the knot to examine the pieces of glossy paper.

“These are photographs.”

“Of us, yeah. I pulled them from various places cos I realised we don’t really have many.”

Loki flipped through, smiling as he recognised some from Jarvis’ recordings, some from paparazzi shots – but there were others too, private ones that had to be from one of the Avengers, images of him and Tony caught without their knowledge and looking brilliantly happy.

“Why should I need to hide these?”

“I dunno, I figured you wouldn’t want people knowing you’re a big sentimental sap. Plus love sonnets, pictures of us...I thought it was fitting.”

There were ones of him as Lola too, and as he got to the bottom of the pile his brows shot up again.

“These are certainly not for public viewing.” He tilted the photo to better examine the shot of Tony between his legs.

“I thought you might need something to look at whenever I’m away.” Tony winked.

“I can have Jarvis pull up full sound and video for that,” Loki smiled smugly, leaning over to kiss him, “Thank you, Tony.”

“No probs, babe.”

“You may open yours now.” He handed the inventor a flat package.

Tony ripped it open like an excited toddler, frowning at the pink box curiously. He lifted the lid and held up a red satin corset with gold lace and ribbons. Underneath was matching underwear and stockings with garters, and underneath those were a set of thin gold handcuffs with a long chain.

“Thanks hon, but I don’t think this is my size.”

“They’re not for you.” Loki whispered against his ear, shifting into female form.

Tony looked the god over, staring at her cleavage appreciatively before looking back at the corset. “I’m sold. Best Christmas present ever.”

“Shall we try them out now?”

“Hell yeah.”

“But you have guests...” she kissed his collarbone teasingly.

“And you can soundproof the room, right?”

“I can.”

“Then yep, we’re tryin’ ‘em.”

*****

Loki and Tony didn’t emerge from their room until almost ten, the inventor limping slightly and Loki wearing a Cheshire cat-sized grin. They found Clint and Darcy snuggling on the couch, Steve in an armchair hugging himself and looking a bit pale.

“Merry Christmas, team!” Tony beamed, “How’s your stomach Rogers?”

“Not great.”

“Lokes has got just the thing for that.”

The god pressed his fingers to Steve’s shoulder and the captain sighed with relief, posture relaxing.

“Thank you.”

“Anyone seen Nat or is she curled up in the foetal position too?” Tony looked around.

“Nah, her and Bruce haven’t come down yet.” Clint shook his head.

“He doesn’t even have an excuse.” Tony scoffed.

“Perhaps I should go see if the lady needs my assistance.” Loki said casually, heading back up the stairs.

He knocked on Natasha’s door, clasping his hands behind him like an errant schoolboy.

“Just a minute!”

There was a shuffling and the sound of low voices and Loki’s smile got that much bigger. The door opened just enough for Nat to stick her head out, holding a dressing gown closed at her throat.

“Hey, Merry Christmas.”

“And a good Yule to you.”

“What’s up?”

Loki just held his hand up. She looked at it and then at him, puzzled, and he nodded. Natasha gave a wry smile and high-fived him.

“Do you require healing?”

“I’m fine.”

“Then come downstairs when you are ready. We will wait to open presents.”

“Thanks.”

“Merry Christmas Bruce!” he called past her.

There was a loud sigh. “Merry Christmas, Loki.”


End file.
